Air Disasters
This page is about to 1996 documentary. For the Canadian TV series running from 2003-present, see Mayday. Documentary (1996) Air Disasters exposes some painful truths behind the world of flight, using actual footage of real incidents to look at why planes crash; in aerodynamic and technical terms and in the way the industry is run. It reveals what is being done to prevent disasters from occurring and how successful that is against a background of change in the modern world. Aermacchi MB-339PAN Ramstein air show disaster on 28 August 1988. Airbus A300B2-103 Registration F-BUAD, c/n 003. Third prototype used as demonstrator. Airbus A320-111 Registration F-GFKC, c/n 009 built in 1988. Air France Flight 296 was a chartered flight of a new fly-by-wire Airbus A320-111 operated by Air France. On 26 June 1988, it was flying over Mulhouse–Habsheim Airport as part of an air show. The low-speed flyover (with landing gear down) was supposed to take place at an altitude of 100 feet (33 metres) AGL (above ground level); instead, the plane performed the flyover at 30 feet, skimmed the treetops of the forest at the end of the runway, and crashed to the ground—killing three passengers. This was the first crash of an A320 aircraft. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Beechcraft T-34C Turbo Mentor & Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon F-16 behind the trainer. Beechcraft 2000A Starship 1 Registration N2000S, c/n NC-1. Bell UH-1 Iroquois Blackburn Buccaneer S.2B Registration XV867 , c/n B3-16-67. Aircraft made an emergency landing at RAF Leeming in North Yorkshire after experiencing a fuel leak mid flight. It swung off the runway after the starboard undercarriage leg collapsed, but the pilots escaped uninjured. Boeing 720-027 Known as the Controlled Impact Demonstration, NASA and the FAA intentionally crashed this remote-controlled 720 at the Dryden Flight Research Facility on 1 December 1984 in order to collect data about plane crash survivability and test new technologies. Registration N833NA, c/n 18066 built in 1961. Aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing 727-21 Registration N357PA, c/n 19259/408. Flight landed at Miami International Airport on October 10 1983 with nose gear that would not extend due to hydraulic failure. Boeing 727-76 Registration TC-ATU, c/n 18742/81. Boeing 727-100 Boeing 727-225/Advanced .]] Boeing 727-232/Advanced Delta Air Lines Flight 1141 which crashed in 1988 while trying to take-off from Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, due to misconfiguration of flaps. Registration N473DA, c/n 20750/992. .]] Boeing 727-254 Registration N915TS, c/n 20252/783. Crashed landed at Logan Airport in Boston on 10 August 1989. No one was injured. Boeing 737-297 Registration N73711, c/n 20209/152 built in 1969. Aloha Airlines Flight 243 suffered extensive damage after an explosive decompression in flight, but was able to land safely at Kahului Airport (OGG/PHOG) on Maui, Hawaii on 28 April 1988. There was one fatality, flight attendant Clarabelle "C.B." Lansing, who was ejected from the airplane. Another 65 passengers and crew were injured. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] .]] Boeing 737-300 Registration N73700. Maiden flight in 1984. Boeing 737-322 .]] Boeing 737-400 Boeing 737-400 Boeing 737-401 Registration N413US, c/n 23882/1621. On 02 August 1989, the aircraft landed at Greensboro without a main landing gear after diverting from Charlotte due to the problem. A wheel chock left in the gear well the night before was blamed for jamming the gear in the up position. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 737-401 Registration N416US, c/n 23884/1643 built in 1988. USAir Flight 5050 from New York's LaGuardia Airport to Charlotte International Airport in Charlotte, North Carolina on 20 September 1989, crashed after aborting takeoff from LaGuardia Airport, killing two passengers. .]] .]] Boeing 737-4Y0 Registration G-OBME, c/n 23867 built in 1988. BMA-British Midland Airways Flight 92 crashed on the embankment of the M1 motorway several hundred feet prior to runway of East Midlands Airport on 8 January 1989. The pilots were attempting an emergency landing after an engine fan blade detached. 47 of the 126 people on board died, and 74 were injured. Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Boeing 747-121 Registration N7470, c/n 20235/1. Same aircraft in other works - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Boeing 747-121 At Aeropuerto de Tenerife-Los Rodeos/Tenerife Los Rodeos Airport (TFN/GCXO) disaster, 27 March 1977. Pan Am Flight 1736. Registration N736PA, c/n 19643/11. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] .]] Boeing 747-122 Registration N4713U, c/n 19875/89 built in 1970. United Airlines Flight 811 experienced a cargo door failure in flight on 24th February 1989, after its stopover at Honolulu International Airport (HNL/PHNL) , Hawaii. The resulting decompression blew out several rows of seats, resulting in the deaths of 9 passengers. .]] .]] Boeing 747-243B Boeing 767-200 Boeing 767-222 .]] Boeing B-52H Stratofortress Registration 61-0026. Aircraft crashed on 24 June 1994 at Fairchild Air Force Base when its pilot, Arthur "Bud" Holland, flew the aircraft beyond its operational limits and lost control. The aircraft stalled, fell to the ground and exploded, killing Holland and the other three U.S. Air Force crew members. Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker Canadair CT-114 Tutor Midair collision between two Canadair CT-114 Tutor planes of the Snowbirds demonstration team on 3 September 1989. Both aircraft crashed into the sea after the collision, killing one of the pilots. They were flying a demo during the Canadian National Exhibition. De Havilland Canada DHC-1 Chipmunk 22A Registration ZK-TNR, c/n C1/0018. Crashed at the Wings Over Wanaka airshow on 3 April 1994, killing the pilot. De Havilland Canada DHC-5D Buffalo Registration C-GCTC, c/n 103 built in 1980. At the 1984 Farnborough Airshow, a DHC-5D STOL demonstration ended in a very heavy landing which destroyed the aircraft. FMA IA 63 Pampa & Aérospatiale SA 316 Alouette III The white tail and single jet engine exhaust of the FMA IA 63 Pampa is visible at left, behind the yellow-orange Citroën Acadiane. Probably 38º Salon International de l'Aéronautique et de l'Espace (Paris Air Show June 1989-Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget) ; look at the Mig 29 section below. But the FMA IA 63 Pampa was first displayed there in 1985. Grumman F-14A Tomcat BuNo 160390. Aircraft crashed on 25 October 1994 while on approach to the USS Abraham Lincoln (CVN-72) during training exercises off the coast of San Diego, killing pilot Kara Hultgreen. The cause was found to be either pilot error or engine failure, and the plane was recovered 12 November 1994. Hawker Siddeley Nimrod MR.2P Registration XV239, c/n 8014 built in 1971. On 2 September 1995, this Nimrod crashed into Lake Ontario while participating in the Canadian International Air Show, killing the seven crew members. Lockheed L-1011-385-1 Tristar 1 Registration N726DA, c/n 1163. Crashed in 1985 when it hit a microburst while landing at Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport TX (DFW). Same aircraft in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. .]] Lockheed Martin YF-22 Second YF-22 prototype crashed in April 1992 due to a flight control software error. The pilot escaped without injury. Lockheed P2V-7 Neptune BuNo 145923. McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10 Registration N1819U, c/n 46618 built in 1973. United Airlines Flight 232 was a scheduled flight from Stapleton International Airport in Denver, Colorado, to O'Hare International Airport in Chicago. On July 19, 1989, the DC-10 operating the route crash-landed in Sioux City, Iowa, after suffering catastrophic failure of its tail-mounted engine, which led to the loss of all flight controls. Of the 296 people on board, 111 died in the accident while 185 survived. .]] McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30 Registration LN-RKB, c/n 46871/219. SAS Flight 901 touched down 1440 m past the runway 04R threshold at John F. Kennedy International Airport on 28 February 1984. The crew steered the plane to the right side off the runway to avoid approach lights. The DC-10 ended up in shallow water and all occupants survived. .]] McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30CF Registration N113WA, c/n 47821/320. World Airways Flight 30 tragedy that claimed two lives when the plane slid off the runway at Logan International Airport and sheared the cockpit from the fuselage, before coming to rest in Boston Harbor. .]] McDonnell Douglas F-4D Phantom II Crash test performed in 1988 by Sandia National Laboratories. The F-4 was attached to a rocket sled and slammed into a wall to see the results of an aircraft hitting a reinforced concrete structure. McDonnell Douglas F-4E Phantom II Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 & BAE Systems Hawk T1 Mikoyan MiG-29A 303 Blue crashed at the 1989 Paris Air Show-Aéroport de Paris-Le Bourget after the pilot ejected. Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Mikoyan MiG-29S Two Russian Air Force MiG-29s collided at the Royal International Air Tattoo in 1993. No one was injured and the pilots ejected to safety. Mitsubishi T-2B A Mitsubishi T-2B, 19-5174, of the Blue Impulse (or 11 Squadron) air demonstration team of the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force failed to pull out of a descending bomb-burst manoeuvere following a formation loop, crashing into civilian house, Takaoka Town, Hamamatsu City, Shizuoka Prefecture, N of Hamamatsu Air Base, during the base's 30th anniversary air show, killing pilot Capt. Takashima Kiyoshi. Thirteen civilians injured, 28 civilian houses and about 290 cars damaged. North American F-86 Sabre On 2 May 1993, during the 1993 MCAS El Toro airshow, an F-86 Sabre was going to engage with a MiG-15 in a mock dogfight when it crashed on the runway. The F-86 pilot, James A. Gregory, died on impact. Panavia Tornado Pitts S-1S Special Registration HB-MSG. Aircraft crashed on 19 March 1988 during aerobatic maneuvers. The pilot survived, but the aircraft was written off. Rockwell-MBB X-31 Rockwell-MBB X-31 s/n 164584 crashed on 19 January 1995, north of Edwards AFB, California. Saab JAS 39A Gripen On 8th August 1993, a JAS 39A (s/n 39-102), a fighter aircraft manufactured by the Swedish aerospace company Saab with a test pilot jockey, crashed during a display at the Stockholm Water Festival. Saab JAS 39-1 Gripen Incident occurred on 2 February 1989 as a result of pilot-induced oscillation. The pilot survived the crash with minor injuries. Same aircraft in other works at: IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Sukhoi Su-27 Supermarine Spitfire Mk XIV Registration G-ALGT, c/n 6S-432263. Aircraft struck ground at the bottom of low level loop during aerobatics at Woodford Airshow, killing pilot David Moore. Various Aircraft Front row: British Aerospace BAe 125, Handley Page HP.137 Jetstream, BAe Systems Hawk, and another BAe Systems Hawk. De Havilland DH106 Comet in the background. Wassmer WA-20 Javelot I Reg. F-CBGV (airframe number 3) or F-CBGY (airframe number 6). Westland Wessex HC.2 Registration XR524, c/n WA146 built in 1964. On 12 August 1993, this Wessex, with 3 crew and 4 passengers (all of them Air Training Corps cadets) on board suffered a catastrophic tail rotor failure and plunged into Llyn Padarn, a lake in North Wales. Three passengers perished. Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft CASA C-101 of Patrulla Aguila aerobatics team of Spanish Air Force? Unidentified Aircraft Looks like a Croses LC.6 or EC-7. (already listed above).]] Miscellaneous. See also * Air Disasters at IMCDb Category: Unidentified Aircraft Category: Aermacchi MB-339 Category: Aérospatiale SA 316/319 Alouette III Category: Airbus A300 Category: Airbus A320 family Category: BAE Systems Hawk Category: Beechcraft Starship Category: Beechcraft T-34 Mentor Category: Blackburn Buccaneer Category: Boeing 720 Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 737 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing 767 Category: Boeing B-52 Stratofortress Category: Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker Category: British Aerospace BAe 125 Category: Canadair CT-114 Tutor Category: De Havilland Canada DHC-1 Chipmunk Category: De Havilland DH106 Comet Category: Eurofighter Typhoon Category: FMA IA 63 Pampa Category: Grumman F-14 Tomcat Category: Handley Page Jetstream Category: Hawker Siddeley Nimrod Category: Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category: Lockheed P-2 Neptune Category: Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon Category: Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Category: McDonnell Douglas DC-10 Category: McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II Category: Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-23 Category: Mikoyan MiG-29 Category: Mitsubishi T-2 Category: North American F-86 Sabre Category: Panavia Tornado Category: Pitts Special Category: Sikorsky SH-3 Sea King Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Westland Wessex Category: Air France Category: Aloha Airlines Category: British Midland Airways Category: Delta Air Lines Category: Eastern Air Lines Category: Pan American World Airways Category: Piedmont Airlines Category: Scandinavian Airlines Category: United Airlines Category: USAir Category: World Airways